


Forgiven & Unforgettable

by RubyGraceXX



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGraceXX/pseuds/RubyGraceXX
Summary: What would've happened if All Stars never occured





	Forgiven & Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. 
> 
> Not sure what made me come up with this story. Probably because I got into this fandom again.
> 
> I missed it more then I realized.
> 
> Guess you could call it my dirty little secret.
> 
> This is, what I guess you guys could considered an AU. Because All Stars didn't happen. The ONLY good thing about TDAS is that Alejandro & Heather finally got together and Mike & Zoey finally kissed.
> 
> Fuck Teletoon (or whoever) for ruining Gwen & Duncan's friendship & relationship- especially over someone as manipulative & abusive as Courtney.
> 
> But what pisses me off is HOW they did it. But whatever.
> 
> Speaking of Courtney, she will possibly be considered Out Of Character in this story.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> But, what I plan on having her do is something I can completely see her doing in an attempt to break Gwen & Duncan up.
> 
> This is going to be a short story. At most five chapters, but more then likely only three or four.
> 
> Including possible epilogue. But don't quote me on that.
> 
> Who am I kidding? I have no idea how long I'll make this story. 
> 
> Also, story will be rated M. Because duh. That's why. 
> 
> There isn't enough Duncan and Gwen smut, & there isn't enough smut that actually takes place in the Total Drama universe and too much smut in "they've been bff's since they were in kindergarten" universes.
> 
> Not that I'm complaining. Gwuncan smut is still Gwuncan smut.
> 
> Enough of me ranting. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> Please.

It had been just over a year since World Tour had ended and a few months since Revenge of the Island had aired.

Since then, Duncan & Gwen's relationship was as strong as ever- despite random Courtney fans screaming out "Boyfriend stealer!" or "Whore!" at her whenever she was out on the street or in some other public place.

But regardless, they were happy. Gwen's mom Hannah and her brother Caleb liked Duncan, and Duncan's parents, Vanessa and Rodney, loved Gwen. 

Duncan was pretty much convinced that his dad loved Gwen more then he loved him, but whatever. 

He didn't care.

What mattered was that Duncan loved Gwen and that Gwen loved him. In fact, he loved Gwen so much there was a relationship changing question he wanted to ask her.

No. 

Not that question.

As happy and in love as they were, the two of them were not ready to get engaged or married.

Living together? Now Duncan knew they were ready for that. Or at least he was.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Gwen asked, holding Duncan's hand as they walked down the sidewalk of downtown Toronto.

The two lovers had been relieved to learn that they only lived an hour drive away, instead of on opposite sides of Canada like Leshawna & Harold or Lindsay & Tyler did.

Still, they had to deal with the fact that Courtney was a five hour drive away.

Sure, that wasn't exactly close- but it was closer then either of them wanted her to be.

"No idea. But I've got an important question to ask you." Duncan said, jerking backwards as Gwen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uhh...." she trailed off, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. 

"Oh God. No. Not that important question!" He laughed.

"Okay. So what do you wanna ask?" She smirked.

"Do you maybe, possibly, wanna consider movingintogether?" Duncan asked, his face turning red.

Gwen's face turned the same shade of red as his did. 

"I have considered it, yes." She smiled.

"Do you, maybe, want to live together?" He asked her.

"I do if you do. And if we can afford it." She grinned.

Duncan chuckled, kissing her temple. "Well obviously we won't get a huge place. Maybe a studio or a one bedroom apartment." He said, as they continued walking.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Besides, it would be nice to have more privacy then what we have now." 

Their sex life was as nice and consistent as it could be, considering that Gwen's mom didn't have a consistent work schedule as a Nurse, and Duncan's dad was now retired from the Police Force.

"Oh I completely agree with you there, Pasty. Now, do you wanna tell our parents that we're gonna live with each other before or after we find a place?" 

"First, we need to actually discuss a budget. Because we both have really shitty paying jobs. And we're telling them after we get a place." Gwen told him.

XXXXXX

For the first time in nearly a month, Gwen and Duncan were in an empty house. 

His mom was at work, his older brother Jeremy had moved out the year before last, his dad was out fishing with the oldest of his younger brothers Andrew, and Duncan's other two baby brothers, Tanner and Liam, were either at school or some other place Duncan didn't give a shit about at the moment.

So of course he and Gwen were enjoying the privacy.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen moaned, arching her back as Duncan sucked on her neck, pounding in and out of her.

"Shit babe, you feel so good." He snarled, feeling her slender legs wrap around his hips, her nails digging into his back.

"Duncan...!" She groaned, the walls of her snatch clamping around his member. The punk panted against her neck, his seed spilling inside the condom as his thrusts went from deep and rough to shallow and calm.

Once Duncan's member had gone completely limp, he pressed open mouth kisses along Gwen's chest as pulled out of her.

"We needed that." She cooed, as Duncan removed the condom, tied it up, and tossed it into the trashcan that resided in his bedroom.

"We so did." He chuckled, bending down to kiss her on the mouth, the both of them naked as the day they had been born.

"How long until someone comes home?" Gwen asked him, rolling over and sitting up so she sat on her knees.

"Umm, we've got maybe an hour to an hour and a half until Mom comes home with Tanner & Liam. No promise on when Dad and Andrew will be home though. Could be around dinner time. Hell- they could be in the drive way right now." He said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the clock on his wall.

"Guess we'll have to risk it then, huh?" Gwen smirked, as she tackled Duncan to the floor.

"Whoa!" Duncan cried, groaning as Gwen's lips pressed against his, her breasts pressing against his chest. The goth pulled away, smirking as she sat up. She rolled her hips, causing Duncan to moan as her slick folds pressed against his member.

"Gwen- baby- you need to put a condom on me. Because if you keep on doing what you're doing, I'm gonna end up fucking you raw." He groaned, his nails digging into her hips.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm pretty sure that me getting pregnant right now would be a bad thing for us." Gwen cooed, getting off of Duncan in order to grab a condom from his night stand drawer.

Once the drawer was closed, Gwen gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, taking the square package from her hand.

Duncan rolled the condom onto his newly hardened cock, and grasped her hips as he bent Gwen over onto his bed, slipping inside of her.

XXXXXX

Duncan laid his back against the headboard of his bed, Gwen's back against his chest, both of them naked and basking under the sheets after their second round of sex.

"Mmmm, I was beginning to forget how great you are in bed." Gwen smirked, turning her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Glad I'm able to please you babe." He grinned, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter and lighting it. He took a long drag, and blew out the smoke away from Gwen's face.

"You hear anything about the studio?" He asked her.

During the last month, they had spent most of their free time apartment and studio searching. While they had seen more then a dozen places, there was one that interested them the most. 

It wasn't the biggest or the nicest, but the small studio had every thing that they needed. It was well within their price range, within a fifteen minute walk of both of their jobs- a bookstore for Gwen and a tattoo & piercing shop for Duncan- and came with an alarm system.

"Hmm. No. Not yet." Gwen frowned.

"That blows. Figured we'd get it since our credit scores are both good and we make more then enough to afford rent and utilities." He sighed, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Yeah well, your record, our appearances, and Toral Drama aren't exactly on our side." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"My record isn't the problem- it's been sealed since I turned eighteen, thank you. But the rest? Yeah..." He scoffed.

"Oh hell, Gwen! Who the fuck are we kidding? We're gonna have to dress like schmucks and change our names in order to get our own place." Duncan snarled.

Gwen frowned, giving him kiss on the cheek, in hopes of making him feel better.

Before either of them could say or do anything more, Gwen's phone began to ring.

"Tell Hannah or Caleb that I said hey." Duncan sighed, thinking it was her mom or brother.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone, surprised to see it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Huh. I don't know who this is." She muttered.

"Fifty bucks says it's a Courtney fan that got ahold of your number in order to cuss you out." 

"It's been over a year. People need to get over it. And I'm tired of having to change my number!" She huffed, answering the phone.

"Hello?.... Yes this is she..... Really?... That's great!...... Thank you....... Sounds good...... You too." Gwen said, ending the call with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Duncan smirked. Gwen kissed him full force on the mouth, before she pulled away and told him.

"We got the place." 

"Seriously?" He asked, baffled.

"Yes! We get the key on the first." Gwen told him, grinning.

"Awesome!" He laughed, putting his cigarette out before kissing her again.


End file.
